You and Me and Us
by ClashingColoursChasingRainbows
Summary: The aftermath of Ben and Leslie's kiss at the end of the Smallest Park. One shot, serious amounts of fluff - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :-


**Summary - **The aftermath of Ben and Leslie's kiss at the end of the Smallest Park. One-shot. Serious fluff - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Parks and Rec. Not that I'd like to, because it is one of the best shows on TV at the moment and I'd probably mess it up somehow... :P

**A / N** - My first Parks and Rec fic... *flails about excitedly* I'm supposed to be working on the latest chapter of 10 Things, but this idea just wouldn't go out of my head. It's short and sweet, like Leslie Knope herself, so I hope you guys like it! PS. I just wrote it, and haven't really checked through it that well, so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes... :-)

* * *

><p><strong>The Beatles - I've just seen a face<strong>

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I have never known the likes of this, I've been alone

And I have missed things and kept out of sight

But other girls were never quite like this

Na na na, na na na

* * *

><p>"A Star Wars marathon?" Leslie asked, as she gently yet surprisingly gracefully sat down on Ben's lap, smiling down at the excited look on his face, "Our first night back together and you want to have a Star Wars marathon?"<p>

Ben grinned at her, his lopsided smile making Leslie's heart flutter and stomach drop in the most indescribable way; now that they had finally opened up about how they truly felt about each other and were back on track with their ever blossoming romantic relationship, Leslie felt as if for the last couple of hours the pair of them had been soaring, tumbling, free wheeling on a magic carpet ride, (after the break up there had been a lot of Disney marathons and Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream at Ann's house, hence the musically inspired metaphor.)

"Well what do you propose, Miss Knope?" Ben questioned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and squeezing her gently, causing a ripple of shivers to travel up Leslie's spine, "Read a couple of political novels then head down to JJ's Diner to consume a couple hundred waffles in one sitting?"

"No, Mr Wyatt," Leslie exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder, though the prospect of waffles was enticing, especially combined with Ben's company, "I just thought we could do something more, I don't know, romantic."

Ben looked up at the blonde haired, bright eyed, future President of the United States on top of him and grinned, as if he couldn't believe that she was actually there when only a couple of hours ago he had been planning on leaving the Parks and Recreation department altogether just to try and get the most beautiful, wonderful, completely insane girl he'd ever met out of his head, (even though he wondered if that was even possible.)

Suddenly inspired by their current positioning, Ben raised one eyebrow at Leslie and asked, "More romantic, huh?" before proceeding to flip her over onto her back and leaning over her, his lips mere inches away from her own, "How's this?"

Leslie laughed, snuggling down into her well worn, hand made sofa cushions, (courtesy of the Pawnee 'How to Stuff Your Own Cushions' workshop she had attended two years ago) before replying, "Much better," and tilting her head upwards to catch Ben's lips in her own.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the pair long to pave their way back to the good old day's, when heavy make-out sessions in the corner of unused meeting rooms or behind the bleachers had been an everyday occurrence, and soon they were back in the swing of things, Leslie's hands rubbing up and down Ben's back as he softly caressed her face with his fingers.<p>

As the came out of their embrace, only due to their desperate need for air, Ben looked down at Leslie's reddening face and plump lips and never thought she'd looked more beautiful. With his ruffled hair and dark eyes, Leslie thought exactly the same about him.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," she whispered, as Ben ran a single finger up and down her arm before effortlessly catching her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I know," he replied in a similar tone, releasing her hand and reaching down to brush a stray hair out of her face so that he could stare fully into her crystalline blue eyes.

Suddenly, Leslie's blissful expression dropped from her face, being replaced by a much more worried one. Pushing Ben backwards so that he ended up sprawled on the other end of the sofa, she sat up, holding her head in her hands as if she'd had a sudden revelation, "No, I mean I can't believe we're actually doing this. What are we thinking?"

"Leslie, calm down-"

"No, I mean it Ben," Leslie interrupted Ben as she got up from her seat and started pacing around the room, "How could we do this? Tomorrow we have to tell Chris about us, and then both of our jobs will be on the line, not to mention my campaign. I know I said none of that mattered because I want to be with you, and of course I do, I do want to be with you, but this decision; we're not thinking logically here."

"Leslie, I-" Ben tried to intercut Leslie's sudden spiral into anxiety-land, standing up to face her, but was interrupted once again by the crazy lady herself.

"I made a pros and cons list, you know, when I first found out about the campaign, about whether I should run for City Council or try and make our relationship work, and even though it was close you still won, by a margin, like you always do," she paused to take a breath, before continuing. "Then again, I guess I did kind of cheat; Pro - I'd be one step closer to achieving my dream, Con - I'd miss making out with him, even though he's terrible, face wise," Ben grinned at this reference, as Leslie had relayed her entire awkward interview with Shauna Malwae Tweep to him once they had started dating.

"Pro - It would be a great experience even if I don't win, Con - I wouldn't be able to stare into his eyes every night and think "Wow, I am the luckiest girl in the world." At this point, Leslie paused, and looked up into Ben's chocolate brown eyes, his warm gaze making her melt more and more by the second.

"We can't do this," she whispered, as Ben stepped closer and closer to her until he was he was only a few inches away, "No matter how much we want to. How are we going to make this work?"

* * *

><p>Ben reached up, and brushed his hand down Leslie's face, before reaching down and grabbing her palms in his own.<p>

"I know you're afraid of what's going to happen," he began, his soothing voice washing over Leslie like a wave of cool ocean water, "Hell, I'm terrified, but we'll never know unless we try, right?"

"But Chris-"

"Chris and your campaign and the whole Parks and Rec department with all its crazy employees will still be there tomorrow when we have to face the music. Assuming that you still want to do this?" Ben's face remained gentle and assuring, but Leslie could spot the flecks of fear in his eyes as he hoped and prayed that the girl of his dreams hadn't changed her mind on the decision they had made in the park they had built together only a few hours ago.

Leslie smiled and nodded slowly, knowing how she truly felt about Ben as her heart swelled in his presence, "More than anything."

Letting out a sigh he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in, Ben's tense stature relaxed slightly as he smiled back, pulling Leslie into a warm embrace which she gladly accepted.

"Then let's do this," Ben whispered into her ear, running his hands over her unruly hair comfortingly. "Together. Because I am going to be with you, Leslie Knope, no matter what Chris or your campaign manager or even Ron freaking Swanson says. You're the one for me."

Leslie pulled herself out of Ben's arms to place a small, yet incredibly passionate, kiss on his lips, her hands reaching up to hang loosely around his neck as his held tightly onto her waist. Parting after a few seconds, she sighed and rested her forehead on his. "Sorry for the freak out."

Ben chuckled, "That's OK. I'm going to have to get used to them having you around, aren't I?" Leslie grinned, her impish smile enlightening her surroundings as it always did.

"So, do you want to make a game plan for tomorrow?" she asked tentatively, "I mean, I've already made a few notes on what we could say to Chris," she added, gesturing to the large and predominantly full binder folder on her coffee table.

Ben raised his eyebrows at her, "So that was what you were doing when you were supposedly 'getting ready,' for our big night together?"

Leslie shrugged nonchalantly, as if filling large folders full of thoughts and plans in about ten minutes was a daily occurrence for her (which it was,) "It didn't take that long, I mean, I already had some notes on what we could have told Chris from before we broke up and I've got colour co-ordinating files down to a fine art."

At this, Ben laughed loudly, pulling her into another hug, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Knope. But why don't we just wing it tomorrow?"

Leslie looked up at him, confused by this unfamiliar phrase, "Wing it?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah. I think Chris will be able to see how much we mean to each other and want to be together if we just speak from our hearts, you know, spontaneously."

Though unsure about this less than structured plan, Leslie did agree that their emotions and feelings for one another would probably shine through better in a more natural setting, and so smiled up at Ben and approved of his proposal.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do for the rest of the evening," she asked innocently, trying to hide the fast approaching grin that threatened to expose her true, and more than obvious, desires.<p>

"Tonight," Ben replied; his voice low and excited, "Is for you and me. No Chris, or work, or anything else. Just us."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day, Benjamin," Leslie smirked as she fell back onto the sofa and gesturing Ben to follow.

"Only for you, Leslie…min," he paused at his own response, before they both burst out into laughter.

"Still trying to make that one work, huh?" Leslie teased.

"It made sense in my head, OK?" Ben exclaimed, crashing down onto the sofa next to her and silencing her manic chuckles with a long, sweet kiss.

After they had parted, Ben stared into Leslie's eyes and asked, "So Star Wars marathon?"

"We've been down this road before" Leslie warned, though her eyes were twinkling with laughter, "I recognise that tree. And anyway, I'm more of a Harry Potter girl myself."

"Harry Potter marathon it is, then" Ben agreed, getting up to retrieve Leslie's box set and place the first disk into the DVD player before pressing play.

"So, it's just you, me and Hagrid for the next seven hours?" Leslie enquired jokingly as she snuggled closer into Ben's side after he had come and sat back down.

"Just you, me and Hagrid," Ben agreed, placing a quick kiss on her temple as the opening credits began to roll.

Of course, this wasn't strictly true, as the pair realised very quickly on in the film as they caught each other's gaze more than once, a small smile on both of their faces. Surprisingly enough, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen; all they could see were each other. Sure enough, tomorrow they would have to face Chris and explain to Leslie's campaign managers what was really going on, hopefully without causing a political scandal or losing their jobs in the process, but that fight was for another day. For now, they could just be Leslie and Ben. Batman and Pawnee Goddess. Denmark and Peru. For now they could just be them, trapped in their own little blissful bubble far away from the rest of civilisation. And that's exactly how they liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N - **Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter of 10 Things will be up by Thursday, (I'm not falling behind on that, don't worry!) I just wanted to share with the world of fanfiction my work on the cutest TV couple in the history of the world. Seriously, they're adorable. Let me know your thoughts / favourite parts by reviewing, especially if you want me to work on any other Parks and Rec pieces in the future or give me any prompts / ideas! Thanks for reading, my love to all of you!

Please Review, Click the Blue!

~ Mim


End file.
